


Blood

by PastaBucket



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This fanfic will be pretty weird, because I don't have the heart to divulge whom it's about.I just wanted to share a sordid tale of insanity.This is wierdly enough based on real events, and probably the creepiest thing I've ever written.I wish I was there, but seriously, just look at what I'm writing.





	1. Chapter 1

The driver was dead, covered in a river delta of blood from where his head had hit the windshield of his crashed car.

"So what do we have here?", the officer said to the other.

"Subject bought a car just hours ago. The dealer who sold it to him didn't bother to check for a driver's license. Turns out he didn't even have one."

"Must have been in a real hurry."

"I don't think so. So far there's no reports of speeding."

The officer stopped peering at the front seats. "Hey. Check this out. That's a mobile phone. How much you wanna bet he was texting and driving?"

Don't make me come punish you.


	2. Chapter 2

A new train pulled in at the station, and once again new passengers peered out from the windows and doors to discover the massacre that now covered the station platform.

Some were shocked to see the bodies and the copious amount of blood everywhere. There was even a terrified scream.

Still, the ones fortunate enough to be carrying pocket knives, and were brave enough to welcome the challenge, exited the train, weapons in hand.

"So this is what it has come to.", one of them said, fully prepared to rise to the occation.

...but the approaching police sirens in the distance, signalled that this was going to be the end of the bloodbaths. They would get no chance to kill eachother.

In the middle of it all, was a man on his knees, covered in the blood of his victims, cackling with insanity. "I am the winner!", the maniac screamed to some unseen manifestation in his own mind. A second later he lost consciousness from the bloodloss of his own wounds, and faceplanted into the concrete of the platform that cracked his skull asunder.

This batch would be the true survivors, just because they pulled in a bit late to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Pocketing their pocket knives again, the small group of maybe twenty pilgrims, saw the police cars pull up. As they were questioned and had their testamonies taken, the paramedics showed up. They did their best to save lives, but regardless, it would take months before these professionals could sleep unassisted again.

At the edge of the station, stood a man, patiently waiting. He wasn't shocked at the sight. As the pilgrims were allowed to go, they now formed a group around him, for he was the guide who would take them the rest of the way.

"How was the trip?", he asked them.

After chatting a bit, he showed them to the bus that was waiting for them.

A grim silence loomed over the group of pilgrims as they travelled toward the final destination, their bodies still shivering from uncertainty and rapture. Outside the landscape shifted from the buildings and traffic of the city, to a more peaceful, rural landscape.


	4. Chapter 4

As the bus continued, the guide took the microphone at the front of the bus, and introduced himself.

"As a reminder: This retreat is meant to be a safe place for all.", he casually explained to end his speech.

This was all the adressing he did. Somewhere at the back of the bus there was the crying of a broken soul. Now, more than ever, most of them realized that they were going to die here. They just didn't know how. Many of them welcomed it with open arms.

 

Finally the bus stopped. The guide in front, they got off and started walking toward the idyllic grouping of pristine houses, with the backdrop of the majestic mountains - a tranquil setting that contrasted with the turmoil in their mortal souls. A few birds chirped in the air, but the city traffic was gone, leaving the air empty.

The guide steered them toward the main building, where she would be waiting. Some of them had a hard time even breathing. Someone at the back just stopped in their tracks, unable to bring themselves to walk any further.


	5. Chapter 5

The eyes of the first of the pilgrims who entered the large room, lit up with terrified fear as he saw her, realizing that there was nothing but empty air between him and her. He turned around to leave and almost flee, but found himself unable to as the rest of the line poured into the room from the only escape route. His heart beat like never before, trapped as he was, between a mob who would tear him to pieces, and something even more terrifying.

She stood there, waiting for them all to arrive, her hands in front of her hips, a friendly smile playing at her lips. "Please line up to that I can greet all of you.", she said to them.

They struggled to breathe, but surprisingly they all obeyed. Nobody wanted to be the first wolf to literally start tearing her flesh to pieces, but it was only a matter of time now. They were sure that this would be the room that they would die in, just as at the platform.

Meanwhile she was talking about something, using calm, friendly words, as if the very air didn't seem to vibrate with tension. Nobody could hear a word she was saying. With their eyes, they each picked out a part of flesh that they wanted from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Heading the line of pilgrims with a steady stride, she lead them up into the mountains. They could practically see the invisible rabbits blood that she was metaphorically covered in, as if she was a piece of fresh rabbit morsel that left a trail behind her for them to follow. They could all smell the heavy metallic odour. Some of them could even taste it.

Driven by bloodthirsty hunger, they forced their leg muscles to work through the agonizing pain. It didn't take long for the weakest ones to fall. In cries of anguish they caught themselves on the rocky terrain, reaching out toward the source of their vanishing hopes as it travelled further up the mountain. They had failed. She had shown their unworthiness to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Having all lost the pretentious chase, they staggered down from the mountain in her wake, struggling to stay upright - some even struggling to live.

That night, the guest houses echoed with lonely sexual groans and cries of her name, to the fresh memories of her, until their testicles were so dry and empty it hurt. Many of them cried as they realized that they had spilled out all the semen that they had wanted to coat her womb in.

The next morning they woke up only semiconscious, and as they tried to move about their legs, they realized that they could hardly move them, with their muscle fibers being coated in coagulating attempts at healing from the torture the day before. Too late they realized that they were no longer able to rape her.


	8. Chapter 8

Deprived of her flesh, the pack had no choice but to submit - submit to the kind, friendly words that she still spoke to them, as if she was surrounded by the dearest of friends.

...and now that they finally listened, she showed them how to grow. She showed them how to move. She even spoke of the dark spiritual forces that united them. ...and in the end they learned a new kind of worship, under her.


End file.
